A large and complex supply chain typically involves multiple entities each maintaining information about a portion of the supply chain. For example, a supplier may maintain information about when its products will become available for shipment to a customer. Entities may be faced with difficulties in obtaining products from or providing products to various other entities in the supply chain. For example, customers and suppliers may have logically or geographically distributed computer systems that maintain information about the supply chain. The distributed computer systems may make it difficult for any customer or supplier to gain visibility into the supply chain. A lack of detailed visibility into extended supply chain operations often prevents suppliers from quoting accurate delivery dates and meeting customer orders in a timely manner. Even when there is adequate visibility, a lack of integration between front-end and back-end business objectives may result in lower margin products using up capacity, important market channels receiving worse service than less important market channels, and other sub-optimal commitments. In addition, once delivery dates and other commitments have been made, it may be necessary to monitor the commitments throughout the production and logistics execution process to determine the effect of unexpected supply and demand changes.